


I come back to you

by typicalmidnightsoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Protectiveness, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicalmidnightsoul/pseuds/typicalmidnightsoul
Summary: Nesta goes to meet Thomas Mandray without telling Cassian. He tries to make a move on her but Cassian saves the day which makes Nesta feel like she's nothing without a man. A fight ensues which ends with Nesta trying to make up with Cassian.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Kudos: 42





	I come back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this one X

“God I screwed up, Cress, I screwed up bad.”

“Ok, Nesta, deep breath, tell us what happened.”

Her cousin, Audrey, was doing her makeup, Cressida was doing her hair and Clare was read to get on with the damn story.

“GO ON THEN!” Clare screamed. Even though they were on face time, Clare’s scream still made Nesta want kill her. They loved each other a lot.

“I went to meet Thomas Mandray.” They all gasped. Audrey dropping all her make-up and clutching her phone to her face to glare at Nesta.

“Are you stupid? You went to meet the guy who attempted to rape you?”

“And Cassian didn’t know, right?” Clare asked.

“Nope,” Nesta looked away.

“So then what happened?” Cressida asked.

“Thomas called asking me if I could meet him outside the bar, so he could apologize for his actions towards me and… I don’t know why but I said yes and-“ she faltered, dropping her hands down in her head.

“I think I know why you went there Nesta,” Audrey could always see through her, “I know why and I hope you know how stupid it was.”

Nesta looked at her, tears threatening to fall. She furiously blinked them away and carried on as if Audrey hadn’t said anything,

“When I got there he was really drunk, and when I tried to leave he held me and wouldn’t let go and I just froze- i-it all c-came back and- Thesan drove past and saw my car and called up Cassian asking what I was doing with Thomas Mandray in a bar. Cassian came in and saw me and-“she paused-“he beat the shit out of him.”

“Should’ve called me, I would’ve snapped his neck,” Clare replied nonchalantly.

“Yes, but the thing is… Cassian is still angry at me.”

“Anyone would be Nesta; He-he cares about you,” Audrey sighed “listen, just take a breather before you go out and talk to him.”

Clare and Cressida nodded in agreement.

“All right then bye love you all.” She blew kiss to all of them and ended the chat.

She replayed the argument in her head.

_“Are you ok?” he asked. She nodded._

_“Good, now you can tell me what the hell you were thinking.”_

_“He called me to apologize and I went there so he could. End of discussion.”_

_She tried to walk away before she got pulled back again._

_“No, this is not the end of this discussion. Nesta he is a rapist, rapists don’t change and even if he did why would you go alone? Why wouldn’t you take me?”_

_Nesta whirled, “Because Cassian you would’ve knocked him out the second you saw him.”_

_“Come on Nesta, I would’ve let you g-“_

_“Let me?! Who are you to **let** me do shit?! Acting a tiny bit like Tamlin aren’t we Cassian?”_

_There was a silence. A silence in which Nesta realised what she’d just said._

_“Cass, I didn’t-“_

_“Do whatever you want Nesta.” He said quietly. He let go of her hand and went into the living room._

_Shit. Shit, what now? She ran into their room._

She went downstairs quietly and saw him in their kitchen, his arms leaning on the kitchen island his face looked like he was deep in thought. She slowly tip toed and slipped under his arms so she was facing him- well his torso.

He sighed and went to walk away but this time Nesta grabbed his shoulders and kept him there.

“Hear me out. Please”

He stayed but still wouldn’t look at her.

“I know you’re probably contemplating breaking up with me but I just need to tell you… I went there today because, you know I’ve always tried to control things, and I thought that if I called you then it would be naming myself as a coward and,” he finally looked at her. “I thought that I would be able to face my demons by myself and I can but that particular situation just… when I froze I knew that I wouldn’t be able to handle this, not without you. When we came back home I had called myself weak because I needed you to come save the day. I was mad at myself because again Thomas had won in showing me that I was nothing without a man, and all my pent up rage spewed itself on you… I come back to you, Cassian no matter how many times I go away I will always come back to you” She lowered her head, “I am so sorry.”

Tears started to spill out.

“Nesta, look at me,” she shook her head, “For god’s sake.”

He slipped his hands under her thighs and lifted her on the kitchen island. He settled between her legs and gripped her chin forcing her to look up.

“Don’t you dare think that you are nothing without a man. You are the strongest woman I’ve ever met. I understand your insecurities about yourself but baby, when it comes to me I don’t care, I’ve seen all of you and I fall harder for you every day. All I wanted to know was if you were all right, I would’ve insisted to tag along only to make sure he doesn’t try anything. That’s all.”

She nodded and sobbed, “I'm such a mess.”

He wiped away her tears, “if it makes you feel any better I was contemplating on how I should apologize not on breaking up but seems like you can’t last a night without me.”

“That may be true.”

“Hm?” she tugged at her earlobe with his teeth then kissed the flesh beneath it. He whispered onto her skin, earning a whimper from her, “I missed you.”

“Care to show me how much?”

He grinned on her skin letting her wrap her legs around his waist.

“By morning, that attitude of ours will be replaced with manners.”

“Oh, please it turns you on.”

“Maybe” he said.

As he was carrying her up the stairs she made a mental note to inform the group chat that everything was fine. They were probably getting worried and thinking up made up scenarios on what would happen. Oh well, if she wasn’t going to get any sleep then it would only be fair that they didn’t. Even though it was for completely different reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay at home and stay safe guys X leave me a comment xx


End file.
